The present invention relates generally to computer software packages for creating and editing printer label formats, and relates more specifically to a computer software package which can create a printer label format based on a printed label that has been scanned. The present invention also specifically relates to a method of creating a printer label format by scanning a printed label.
Barcode printers, such as on-demand barcode printers, use label formats to print labels. Presently, software packages are available which a user can use to create and edit printer label formats. For example, there are a variety of software packages for the PC (personal computer) and Macintosh® which a user can use to design barcode label formats.
The software packages which are generally available are user-friendly and generally make creating and editing a label format easy for a user. Such software packages generally provide that the label format is displayed on a computer monitor as the user uses the software package to design the label format. The user can place text, graphical objects, barcode objects, etc. onto a graphical representation of a printed label, and can manipulate the objects into the desired label design. Typically, the user can also link any of the objects to variable data. In addition, these software packages generally provide that the user can embed special printer command codes into the label format, where the command codes subsequently do not physically print, but rather control specific features of the printer which subsequently uses the label format to print labels.
These software packages are convenient for a user to use to create new label formats and to edit existing label formats, so long as the existing label format has been created using the same software package (or a compatible package). However, these software packages do not provide that a user can easily import existing label formats that were not created using the software package (or a compatible package), such as printer labels which were created in a printer-specific command language. The software packages which are presently available require that a user has to manually create a similar label format from scratch, manually interpreting and measuring the different features and characteristics of the label. This process is often time consuming and obviously provides room for error. Furthermore, if the label contains any barcodes, the user must be able to identify the barcodes as the user designs the label format. Hence, the user needs to be trained and experienced in barcodes in order to create an accurate label format that includes barcodes.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to optical character recognition (OCR) software. OCR software has been available for many years, and currently recognizes characters, fonts and graphics, such as raster or vector graphics. Current OCR software also recognizes certain primitive formatting, such as margins, indents, tabs, etc. However, current OCR software does no generally recognize barcodes, such as what type of barcode a scanned barcode is, or any of the parameters associated with the barcode which has been scanned. Instead, current OCR software typically interprets a barcode as a mere graphic.